


The Snowball is Melting

by ghosthargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't get caught, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, hehe, these boys live on the edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthargrove/pseuds/ghosthargrove
Summary: The boys run into each other at the Snowball ;)





	The Snowball is Melting

**Author's Note:**

> This, funny enough, was actually the first work I wrote for these two! It was a lot of fun to write (I get spicy ideas man)

Tonight was the whole Snowball dance, and Steve, despite only having come to bring Dustin, decided to slide in just to… "chaperone", per say. It was full of awkward pre-teens and teens alike, hanging onto each other by fingertips and some by the hip. "Jesus, this looks messy already," he muttered to himself, leaning back against one of the walls. Nancy was at a table across from him, serving punch or something like that.. and she looked beautiful. He tore his eyes away.

The longer he looked around the room, the more he realized he really should leave- there was no point for him to really stay, was there? That was, until, he watched Billy Hargrove walk in behind Max, and he felt his insides drop to his hips or his feet or the floor. He wasn't sure where exactly, actually. The sunkissed gold, new keg king of Hawkins, was there, across the room, with cold teasing in his eyes and a shit-eating grin. It was suddenly a little too hot in the damn gym. Did he see him? Steve didn't know, and didn't want to find out. Slowly, he backed up toward the door, giving Dustin a hurried thumbs up before ducking out of one of the two doors and into the cool night air. 

Thank god it was cool out here. He really needed to chill the sweat suddenly on his skin and the panicked heat in his chest. Hopefully, he could just leave and not have to worry about Billy goddamn Hargrove and his stupid smile and too-open shirt and-

"It really is you, huh Harrington? I thought I saw you from across the room."

Apparently, he wasn't going to escape that easily.

Steve turned on his heel, slowly, groaning as he faced the other male. A cigarette was tucked between his lips, and he focused a little too long on the way the smoke left them. When did he even light that thing? "Yeah, it's really me. I'm not staying," he said a bit hurriedly, backing up against the side of his car, somewhat accidentally. Billy smirked, stepping closer, the cigarette now between his fingers, and Steve watched him lick his lips, long and slow. "You don't look like you're in much of a hurry, Harrington," he purred, watching him step back, predator vs prey. 

Steve always imagined them as predator vs predator, but not right now. This didn't feel like that at all, and he could tell that clearly. He swept a hand through his hair, clearing his throat, laughing at Billy's comment. "I was.. just there for Dustin, I'm uh, I was going to leave right after that," he replied, trying to look anywhere but at his muscled chest. It didn't help that his shirt wasn't even buttoned up halfway- maybe three to four buttons up, if anything. Did he ever wear shirts that actually covered his whole torso, or at all? God, he never noticed this before, at least, he never noticed anything about  _ Billy _ like this. What was wrong with him? His blue eyes were sharp, watching his every move, keeping an eye on where Steve's eyes went. "Let's have a little fun here, huh? Or are you scared?" Billy got even closer this time, slowly blowing a thin cloud of smoke against his lips as he leaned into his face. 

Steve's heart was pounding.

"Hargrove if you mean you're about to fucking start a fight here, I'm really not in the mood-" " Look, Harrington, let me help you forget little Miss Wheeler," he purred, turning Steve's head toward where he could see Nancy through the doors. "You seem distracted, besides, it might do you some good." Billy's hips were against his, one hand against the roof of Steve's car, and he couldn't think. Was he meaning what he thought he meant? He couldn't be- Billy Hargrove would never- or so he thought. "I'm n-not distracted by her, but thanks Billy, I'm kinda over that," he said carefully, and watched his smirk spread into a long laugh. "Whatever you say, Harrington. Over her or not.. let me help you," Billy growled into his ear, his breath ever so hot on Steve's cheek. 

He couldn't focus anymore. His heart was in his throat at the feeling of Billy goddamn Hargrove being right here, so close, hips against hips, breath on his jaw, the hand on his hip pressing into him. Steve's breath hitched as Billy dug his fingers into his waist, watching his cigarette burn out on the asphalt below their feet. How did he not see him drop it? Jesus, that was messy. He could feel the smug look on his lips before they came into contact with his neck, hungry and rough, becoming kisses to bites. His teeth were harsh on his skin, tugging and twisting hard enough that his skin ached. Billy definitely didn't hesitate to devour him, and Steve didn't take long to let him. "Gonna bruise me up this way instead, huh asshole?" He growled to him, and Billy lifted his head back to eye level, licking his lips hungrily again. How did he have this magic over him? There was a pull toward him he didn't understand, and god he could feel it like this, he could feel it when Billy's lips came up to his, sucking in his lower lip until Steve winced. 

His tongue tasted like cigarette smoke and cinnamon, the heat of the mix burning on his lips and down his chest, down to his hips. Did Billy chew gum? Probably- that was probably where the cinnamon came from. He couldn't imagine anything else, really. Steve scrambled to undo his belt, tugging Billy's shirt from beneath the line of his pants, struggling with unbuttoning the few buttons there. Billy let out a low laugh against Steve's mouth, feeling him desperately claw across his abs and muscled chest, almost looking for a steady place to hold onto. His laugh felt like sin and darkness and everything Steve had never come in contact with, it felt like the punches he had nearly killed him with that night. But for some reason, for that fact, it was thrilling, and he wanted Billy to devour all of him with the sound of it. 

"See? I knew you wanted a little something from me, Harrington- you can't hide these things from me," he growled against his ear, nipping Steve's earlobe. Steve swore at him, pushing his hips against Billy's, feeling a little too desperate for the contact he wasn't allowing him. His fingertips dug crescent moons across the other's chest, and one of the times he dragged them down, down, down, as harshly as he could. Billy hissed out a breath into it, and Steve felt a certain bite of bemusement at that. "What was that, Harrington? Wanna tell me those words again?" He said, another low growl. Steve bit his lip, hard, as his teeth returned to his neck, tearing the leather jacket from Billy's shoulders. "I said fuck you, Hargrove, that's what," he hissed, throwing the jacket over onto the hood of the car a bit too hastily. The music from inside the school pounded in the soles of his feet and deep in his chest, almost giving him a confidence he didn't know he needed. It was a bit too muffled at the current moment to tell what song was playing, but he accepted knowing it was probably a good one at least. 

Billy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him across the space between the car and the brick wall of the school- shoving him hard into it once they crossed. His head spun for a moment, and there was a dull aching that followed that he couldn't focus on for long. The predator was almost moving too fast for him to keep up with, at least right now. He yanked his shirt over Steve's head, tossing it to the asphalt beside them, then bringing his body right up against him again. His hips were so close, so close, close enough that he could feel how hard he was against him, grinding deeply into him just once. Holy God it felt like torture, and if he hadn't been hard already, he definitely would've been then. "Good, that's what I wanted," he said in that low, venomous tone that Steve was starting to like a bit too much, and he watched as his shirt slid away from his shoulders. The golden skin beneath was free game to tear apart, and he took that chance rather quick. Steve didn't allow him anytime to say anything else, instead, he caught his lips up in his and gave him the same treatment down his neck, shoulders, chest, anywhere really. All he wanted was to leave his mark on his skin, to make sure everyone knew the male had been with someone just as fiery as he was. He heard Billy snicker at the sight of him getting eagerly lower, swearing under his breath as Steve bit marks across his stomach, then hips, then just above his belt. 

Thankfully it was already undone, so all he had to do was tear his jeans open and just about rip them from his body. "Damn, you really are crazy, huh Harrington?" Billy remarked from above him, licking his lips as Steve pulled his boxers away just enough to free his length from them. Holy shit, he was bigger than Steve thought, but he took that in stride. He didn't even really know what he planned on doing from here on out, but he liked watching how Billy responded to his tongue sweeping across his tip and the way he bit his lip when he slowly drew his member into his mouth. 

Steve raised his dark eyes to Billy's lighter ones, shuddering at the low-lidded way he looked at him, and saw his lip biting slowly become a smirk again. "God you look so cute with a mouthful," he growled at him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and holding his head steady as he started thrusting into his mouth. This drove him crazy, feeling a new burn in his veins and chest and deep in his hips. He almost didn't understand how Billy evoked this feeling from him- it was nothing he had felt before, not even with Nancy. Being down here, on his knees, the bass from the music felt so much louder, hitting so much harder in his bones, each pound following Billy's deep, deep thrusts. God, he tasted better than he thought he might, but the longer he fucked his face like this the more Steve wanted him in places he had never ventured. That was crazy too, knowing he wanted him somewhere he never wanted  _ anyone  _ before. What the hell kind of power did Hargrove have? He interrupted his thoughts as he brought his hands up to his hips, pushing them away from his face and releasing his member from his lips with a slight ' _ pop _ ' sound. 

God, there was so much drool on his face. 

"What's wrong Harrington? Can't handle it?" Billy asked, a snarky tone in his voice. Steve laughed, grabbing his hips hard as he stood up, wiping at his mouth with one hand. "Oh no, I'd just rather it where I know you want to put it. And yes, I want you to do it right here," he said slowly, leaning right into Billy's face, his voice torn between trying to be confident and lust as their lips just barely brushed. He watched as his hands unbuttoned his jeans so much more smoothly than Steve ever had his, shoving them down to his knees and finally releasing his member from its' boxer prison, turning him around a bit harshly. The brick scraped roughly against the bruises Billy had left, tearing his skin and making it much more sensitive than it already was. When he turned him, he smacked his ass so hard Steve yelped, rolling his eyes when the other laughed. God, his laugh was wolfish sometimes. "Goddamn you're cute, Harrington. Never thought I'd be saying that," Billy said bemusedly, pressing his fingers between and then ever  _ in _ . "Oh jesus fuck-" he swore as he slowly started to move, prying him apart, working at him in a deeper way than he had ever felt. 

"How are you good at this?" He asked breathily over his shoulder, pushing his hips back against Billy's hand, to which he heard him laugh again. "I'm good at everything, Harrington. You're the only one who's failed to realize, I guess," Billy murmured, leaning over to speak right into his ear. Working away at every nerve, diving deeper with each push, tearing him apart. God he was hot. Steve groaned when his hand pulled away, feeling heated and empty and wishing there was something else- but he didn't have to wish for long. His hips met Steve's, just pressing in, and his breath jerked into a sharp gasp. "Jesus christ Billy," he said quickly, almost in a moan, and he heard him swear as he pushed in deeper. Deeper and deeper and deeper and stopping, holding still there, right up to the base- and then he started thrusting. 

And god, was Steve in heaven. 

He couldn't think straight, his cheek pressed hard against the rough brick, hands gripping his hips so tight they ached, teeth digging into his shoulders. Billy wanted to make him his, all his, making sure that every bruise bitten into Steve's skin was a warning for anyone who dared come this close. And, by all means, Steve  _ was  _ his right now, and he wouldn't dare say otherwise- not with the way he was melted into the wall. Every time he went to swear at the man breaking him like this, it came out in rugged moans, either his name or just sound, and some of the times he was quiet he could hear Billy moan it back. Steve couldn't believe he was sitting here just out of sight of everyone inside, being fucked by  _ Billy goddamn Hargrove _ of all people. 

"Have you even ever been fucked before, Harrington?" Billy asked through gritted teeth, and he opened one eye to look at him hazily. Hargrove looked killer under the lights that lit the parking lot- sweat glistening from his tanned shoulders and heaving chest, and bitten bruises across his torso only making him more attractive. "Mm.. no, actually. First time being fucked," he said back, his eye fluttering shut again at a rush of pleasure. Admitting that to him felt dangerous- he knew he'd enjoy knowing he was the first to have him like this a little too much. "Don't e-even fucking get smug about it," he swore at him through another moan, biting his lip hard when Billy's hand snaked around to give him a quick stroke. 

Billy didn't  _ have  _ to get smug about it. Not since he was already smug about having Steve Harrington pinned against a wall with his cock in his ass, just feet away from getting caught by anybody inside. God, if anyone wanted to get a breath of fresh air.. they were so fucked. 

And for some reason, Steve didn't mind knowing that.

Jesus, what happened to him? 

His thoughts were broken up again as Billy stroked him nice and slow- an odd pace against the hard, deep thrusts that kept him against the brick wall. It was paced so differently that Steve could feel an aching heat burning in his hips, driving lower and lower in a rush with each thrust from Billy's hips. "Shit, that's good," he said, the words tumbling over each other and spilling from his mouth almost in one. "Mm, you're tellin' me, Harrington. This view and the feeling of you is killing me," Billy groaned back, releasing his member from his hand and focusing on only fucking him. Steve wasn't sure if he could take it anymore, it felt too good, so good-

And then, he saw stars behind his vision when he came, a string of filthy swears leaving his and Billy's mouth nearly at the same time. He was panting too hard to really get the full words out, so in some sense it was just sound, but that seemed good enough for Billy. He stepped back, pulling out of Steve as he did, and he opened one eye to watch him slowly tug his pants back up to his hips. Billy's blue eyes had never left his body- probably admiring the wreck he made of him- and he felt a bit awkward under his goddamn bedroom eyes, especially being so open like this. He peeled himself from the wall, bending to tug his jeans up, when Billy stepped forward to take a handful of his ass, just as rough as before. "Jesus Billy-," Steve said quickly, jumping away from him a little bit and watching him snicker. "You're cute, Harrington. Also, be careful. You're leaking like crazy," he said bemusedly, pinching his ass before stepping back, lazily lighting a cigarette. 

Steve didn't even realize just how..  _ full _ he felt until that was said out loud, and.. now it was uncomfortable. He could really feel the mess Billy made inside of him more than before, slowly dripping out. "Oh goddammit Hargrove," he groaned, picking his shirt up from the asphalt and tugging it back over his head. "What? You'll be able to think of me when you have to clean it out," Billy said smugly, winking at him as he grinned slyly around the cigarette. 

"Yeah. Fuck you."

Steve laughed when he said it, and that just made Billy laugh too, unfortunately. "Date and time?" He replied, and god he nearly punched him. His body ached like a bitch- that would be fun tomorrow. "I'll get back to you on that." 


End file.
